It'll be okay Baby
by hp-pj nutter
Summary: Alan has a horrible expreince at sixteen. two years on he is still he peices but someone might be able to fix him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Outside on the grounds of Wharton's Academy, Massachusetts, there were two sixteen year olds sitting under an oak tree by the iced over lake. The girl had long brown hair with the greenest eyes you have ever seen. The boy had the blondest hair and the most bluest of eyes.

The girl, Hannah Glass, was leaning on the boy, Alan Tracy, and they were laughing when they heard the school bell ring. They got up holding hands and started to walk towards the school.

"So, Mr. Tracy, taking me anywhere special this weekend?" Hannah asked her boyfriend of two months.

"Well, Miss Glass, I was thinking the little Italian restaurant but with the rest of the group?" Alan asked cautiously. Hannah looked at him and with a nod she said,

"Yeah that sounds good baby, I have to go. See you at lunch?" and with a kiss she left for her math's room. Alan turned around and with a dazed smile headed towards the science block.

Alan had only started going out with Hannah in the October after coming back to school but he had already fallen hard. He fingered the promise ring box that he had brought the other week with the help of his best friends Jake Law and Luke Daniels. They have always supported Alan in his craziest ideas. He had also asked for the help of one of his brothers, Virgil Tracy. Virgil had placed the order for Alan at the jewelers store and was the only one of the Tracy family who knew of the relationship between Alan and Hannah and had promised not to tell them until Alan had told their father, Jeff, when he came to pick him up for the Christmas holidays in two weeks.

Alan remembered the conversation he had with Virgil about Hannah back when they had first started going out. Alan had just come back from their first day and was smiling like a goof when his vid-phone started ringing. Recognizing the number as his older brother Alan quickly answered with an,

"Hey bro, how's it going on the island?"

"Well little bro, it's all good here bit slow on the _work_ front but less work is good I suppose." Virgil answered with a grin. He noticed the look in Alan's eyes and was quick to ask his next question;

"What's up with you, baby? You look all sappy… Has Allie got himself a girlfriend?" Virgil asked with a goofy smile of his own. Alan loved hearing his brother's nicknames for him even at the age of sixteen.

"Well Virgie, if I did would you keep it between us?" at Virgil's nod and promise. Alan started to tell him all about Hannah.

Alan had come out of his daydream and grinned, he and Virgil had talked to each other for two hours that night and then he had spoke to everyone else on the island for just as long. Then an alarm went off.

Alan almost got flattened by everyone who came running out of the class rooms in a panic. The principal over the microphone started to say about someone who had a gun in the school and for everyone to get to a lockdown room or out on to the courtyard. Alan started to run towards the classes he knew his friends to be in. He saw Jake and Luke with their girlfriends Georgia Evans and Harriet Moore.

"GUYS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?" Alan yelled over all the screams.

"YOU KNOW CHRIS GREEN? THE JUNIOR? HE'S BROUGHT A GUN TO SCHOOL HE WAS LAST SEEN IN HIS MATHS CLASS WHERE HE STARTED TO SHOOT EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!" Luke screamed back. Alan visibly paled and started to run flat out towards the math corridor not turning back to his friends yells.

By the time Alan had reached the math's corridor most of the students had left the building until he saw, a small group trapped in a room with Chris Green pointing a gun at each in turn and at the end of the line closes to the door was; _Hannah._ Alan didn't have to think he opened the door and got the gun pointed at his chest.

"Ok, just take it easy." Alan cautioned putting his hands up as he moved to Hannah's side. When he reached her, hugged in from the side then Alan asked "Chris, why are you doing this?"

"WHY?" Chris screamed; "I'm doing this because I have been treated like shit in this school from day one! I had no friends, no one wanted to be friends with the geeky kid, who had no style and only cared about homework? Why would you ALAN FUCKING TRACY care about anyone but yourself and your little group of perfect friends?"

"Look I can't pretend I understand what you feel like but I can help you. Please Chris let's just walk out of here we can sort everything out without anyone getting hurt."

"It's too late for that Tracy; no one can sort this out." With that Chris closed his eyes shot a random bullet in Alan's direction and then shot himself in the head.

Everyone closed their eyes and when they opened them they saw Chris dead and someone bleeding the death on the floor.

"HANNAH!" screamed Alan falling to her side on the floor. "NO, Hannah please hang on Hannah please! You can't leave me we had everything planned I brought a promise ring for you. Please." By this time Alan had tears falling down his face.

Hannah with tears of her own said in a weak voice "Well…it c-couldn't be you A-alan… remember A-alan I will a-always love you." Hannah eyes closed.

Meanwhile over in New York, Jeff and his four remaining sons where working on a new deal for Tracy enterprises when Jeff got the phone call. All four sons Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon where all in the room at the time aswell. Jeff recognized the number for Alan's school and his insides churned. He didn't get phone calls from his school anymore since Alan had stopped acting out. Jeff answered;

"Hello Jeff Tracy speaking."

"Hello Mr. Tracy I am phoning because there has been a shooting at school and the headmaster has chosen to close the school two weeks early and the children will not be returning for another two weeks after the actually holidays. We are asking all parents to come and collect their children as quickly as possible."

"Me and my sons will be there as quickly as possible." Jeff hung up, his worse fears confirmed. The eldest four Tracy's had a look of confusion and apprehension.

"Boy's we have to pick up Allie there's been a shooting at his school." Jeff had not seen any off his boys move faster than they did now. It took them half an hour to reach the school and when they got there they couldn't see Alan anywhere.

"Where is he dad?" Gordon cried in distress.

"I don't know Gordy!" Jeff answered all most in tears himself.

Then over the heads of all the pupils in front of them they saw him. They called his name and he looked up and started to run towards them they all pulled him into a group hug but it was Virgil he had his eyes on. Virgil saw the dead and haunted look in Alan's eyes and asked;

"Allie, Baby, what is it? What's happened?" there was a pause before Alan replied;

"She's gone Virgie, she got shot. She's gone." Alan's eyes filled with tears and he hugged Virgil.

"My God." Virgil whispered. "It'll be okay Baby, it'll be okay."

**Hi hp-pj nutter here hope you like the story if you want me to continue just review :) bye for now**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the boys in blue.**


	2. Two years later

Two Years later

Virgil's alarm went off at seven o'clock. Now anyone who knew Virgil would mostly die of shock but today was one of the hardest days in the Tracy household and Virgil wanted to be up early.

Virgil woke up with a start. He shut off his alarm and got dressed. As soon as he reached the kitchen he noticed that Scott, John, Gordon, Scott's girlfriend Tyler and his dad where already there. With a sigh he sat in his seat and they all sat in silence for a few minutes.

Finally Gordon said "Is he awake?"

John answered "Yes, I heard his shower going off about ten minutes ago he should be in for breakfast soon."

John looked absolutely exhausted; it seemed that he had been the one up with Alan last night. When it had first happened, and it was fresh in Alan's mind everyone got woken up by Alan's screams the first time it happened it scared the life out of all of Alan's brothers...

_Flashback_

_It had been a tiring day for all of them, especially Alan. He had to say something at Hannah's funeral and well had broken down in the middle. Virgil had got up and finished Alan's eulogy for him and then took him back to his seat. Once Alan had sat down he had buried his face into his father chest and didn't look up again until Hannah's coffin had gone. No one spoke on the way back. Scott and Jeff where flying Tracy One back to the island while John, Gordon, Virgil and Alan where in the back of the plane. John and Gordon where speaking quietly to each other while Alan was had his head in Virgil's lap, his eyes staring into nothing, while Virgil was stroking Alan's hair and singing a soft song to him. Once the plane had landed Alan had finally fallen asleep. John carried him to his room and then came back to the lounge with the rest of his family. _

"_He's finally asleep." John said as he came in._

"_Yeah after a week of no sleep." Jeff whispered. Jeff couldn't believe what his baby boy had to go through. Alan's to young for this, he thought sadly, he should be going out with his girlfriend not saying goodbye to her. _

"_He'll be okay dad, Alan's strong and we will all help him through this, as a family." Scott comforted his dad. Jeff nodded and then said "Well i'm gonna go and catch some sleep aswell I've been up with him all week." Jeff then strode off in the direction of the bedrooms._

_The boys sat down. All was silent for a while and then Scott broke it._

"_Why didn't he tell us he had a girlfriend in the first place?" He asked wonderingly. _

"_He wanted to tell you face to face the only reason I knew was because I video called him after his first day and saw his goofy smile on his face." Virgil smiled slightly but then it disappeared when a scream echoed through the house. The boys jumped as one and ran to their baby brother's room only to see him thrashing around. Gordon and John caught him before he fell of the bed and Virgil tried to wake up. When he did he was crying, devastating sobs. Virgil pulled him into a hug and was rocking him back and forth. The other boys joined in the hug and slowly Alan's sobs quietened down. Before he sank back into the bliss of sleep he whispered to Virgil "Don't leave me."_

_Flashback over_

Alan had come into the kitchen. Pale faced and puffy eyed he sat down with his family to eat. Tyler was sitting next to him and gave his hand a squeeze. Alan looked up and smiled at her which she returned. She then kissed him on the forehead. Tyler was the sister the Tracy boys never had and had met Scott in one of the worst ways possible (long story) but from there they started to go out. Jeff gave Tyler a thank you smile and started to put food on everyone's plates.

Alan looked at his food dejectedly and then asked his father in a little voice most unlike the eighteen year old "D...dad could I ... maybe go to New York today? I have some papers that need to be signed at Tracy Enterprises anyway." Jeff thought about it and said "Yeah Alan you go, have a good time, and clear your head." And he gave Alan a reassuring smile. He had no idea how good his decision would be for his youngest son until much later.


	3. Author's note Sorry !

**Hi Hp-Pj Nutter here. Sorry I forgot to add a message from my last update and sorry that update took long I'm in year 11 (English system sorry if you don't understand) and I've been doing a lot of work and I haven't even been at school these past two weeks as I have been on work experience. Although I did get two pieces of English coursework back and I got a B and a C which I was very proud of. Before I begin my next chapter at the weekend, I would like to know I you would like me to tell a big series of how the other Tracy boys met their girlfriends and make my stories interlink. Send your answers along with your reviews thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys in blue just the girls - from last chapter**


	4. Girl in New York

**Hi! HP-PJ nutter here sorry for the delay I've been busy recently. Went to my baby cousin's christening yesterday and ended up breaking down on the motorway. Stood there for an hour and one of my brothers was god-father so my uncle had to pick him and my little nephew up. What a nightmare. Oh well here comes the next part to my story. Hope you enjoy and review :D **

**Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned the thunderbirds my Dad wouldn't have to moan about not winning the lottery every week.**

Roxanne Clarke had the day off from the university so had decided to go shopping with some friends in the City. They went to everywhere and finally decided to go find somewhere to eat for lunch.

Roxy couldn't believe how fast the weeks had gone by. She had gotten away from her family and past and was moving on slowly. However she couldn't help but fill a bit empty inside today as it was the two year anniversary of her cousin, Hannah Glass' death. Hannah was the only thing that had kept her sane and then she was just gone. Roxy couldn't face going to the funeral.

The other girls finally agreed to go to T.G.I Fridays and Roxy nodded in acceptance. However she wasn't looking where she was going still in memories of her and Hannah. There was a screech of a cars tyre on tarmac, shouts from her friends, it felt like everything was going in slow motion but she was rooted to the spot of the on-coming car and then something hit her to the side the car missing her by inches and a warm body shielding her from it.

"Oh my God. Are you okay miss?" said a frantic voice from above her. Roxy slowly opened her brown eyes and she found herself looking into a pool of blue. She then looked at the face seeing concern, surprise and sadness in his face, waiting for an answer.

"Yes I am. Thank you so much for getting me out of the way." She whispered feeling light headed at the quick turn of events that had happened.

"Are you sure? I think we should get you to the hospital just in case." He said and slipping of his jacket he wrapped it round her and helped her to her feet. Just then the ambulance arrived and they helped Roxy into the back and asked if she wanted anyone to go with her. Looking at the man who saved her, she asked if he could go with her and he agreed getting into the back and taking her hand.

As the ambulance started to move he took his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number before putting it to his ear;

"Hey Virgil"... "Yeah I'm okay but I was hoping if you could try to get to New York I'm accompanying someone to the hospital"... "Yeah just you please." ..."Okay thanks bye."

Roxy looked at him in a questioning way and he smiled answering her unspoken question.

"My brother Virgil and I are really close and he always helps in situations he's a qualified Doctor as well so I might him to check you over just to make sure." He said in a teasing way. His eyes were glowing and some told Roxy they hadn't done that in a long time.

"Oh well thank you again by the way. I might have been knocked down if it wasn't for you but that was my own thought I was lost in memories." Roxy confessed embarrassed. "I'm Roxanne Clarke but most people call me Roxy." She said while squeezing the hand he still had hold off.

"I'm Alan Tracy." He said.


	5. At the Hospital

**HP-PJ Nutter here! Sorry for the wait I've been really busy. I hate school. My brother has also just graduated from university, so proud of him. Also been out with my girls a lot. Anyway hope you like my new chapter and check out some of my other stories **

**Disclaimer: I have no power over the Thunderbirds unfortunately.**

"As in Jeff Tracy's son?" Roxy asked astonished

"Mmm... Yeah actually." Alan said putting a hand through is hair and ruffling it up in embarrassment.

Just as Roxy was going to ask a question the ambulance came to a stop. When the medics opened the door and Alan jumped out before turning and helping Roxy out of the ambulance and into the hospital. The medics told them to sit and wait for a doctor and then turned to leave.

"So Alan Tracy... what made you save me?" Alan looked at her for a moment before answering "I know too many people who have died young." Roxy saw the dead look in his eyes and had to ask;

"Who?" Alan again turned his head towards her as if to size her up. He opened his mouth but then his phone went off. Not taking his eyes off Roxy he answered with an;

"Hey big brother." He listened to the other voice and answered "Yeah I am, I accompanied someone here." He went pale white "They did ... crap! What am I going to do?" he listened to the answer and visibly relaxed "Okay, yeah low profile and you'll be in an hour? Cool and Virgie thanks bye."

Roxy looked up with a questioning look on her face and Alan smiled before getting up and finding a nurse. He had a whispered conversation with her and the nurse's eyes lit up in recognition. She nodded to whatever he had asked. He came walking back and said;

"Sorry, it's a bit of a hazard being a Tracy. The paparazzi have caught wind of where I am. My brother Virgil is on his way but I have to try and find a more inconspicuous spot in the hospital fortunately one of the doctor's is an old family friend and I have been able to swing an early examination for you. Then my brother and I would be happy to drop you back off were you are needed to be." Alan finished of this little speech smiling warmly.

Roxy smiled her appreciation but looked a bit downcast that this might be the only time that she got to see Alan.

Just before she or Alan could say anything else there was a yell of "Alan" from the end of the hall. They both turned and Roxy saw a tall, brown-haired figure coming towards them. Alan jumped up and hugged him whispering something in his ear.

"Roxy this is my brother Virgil. Virgil this is Roxanne." Alan introduced them to each other.

Virgil smiled warmly at her and Roxy thought she saw a knowing glint in his eyes but after a second it was gone and Roxy thought she had imagined it.


	6. The Carpark

**Hey HP-PJ Nutter here. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Shit happens you know. I want to dedicate this story to my cousin who has recently passed away after a six month battle with breast cancer. I hope you like the next chapter.**

As Virgil and Alan led her out to the car park, Roxy was in a daze. The past half hour had all been a messed up time and yet she had no recollection of what went on. All she could think of was Alan, how he saved her and what he meant by seeing people die before their time.

She had to ask him- get an explanation; but would he reply... maybe asking him might bring back something he had chosen to forget. No she had made up her mind. She would ask him but how to bring it up?

"Alan... I'm not trying to be a pain and you don't have to answer- I know we've only just met, but what did you mean about people dying before their time?" Roxy asked hoping Alan would be ok with her question.

Alan froze. Virgil whipped round faster than Thunderbird One and he and Alan had a quick conversation with their eyes and then Alan said;

"Two years ago, when i was sixteen there was a shooting at my school. I tried to reason with the kid but it was too late. He shot himself and someone I cared about very much." Alan explained with tears in his eyes.

"Oh...I'm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't off said anything – me and my big mouth." Roxy replied gradually welling up with the thought of what Alan had just said. Alan smiled sadly and nodded in understanding Roxy then thought of something.

"Who was the something?"

"Her name was ... Hannah Glass."

"Hannah Glass ... oh erm ..."

"Wait Roxy ... did you know her? Brown hair? Green eyes?" was Alan's quick reply.

"Yeah ... she was my cousin ...", there was an awkward pause whilst Roxy and Alan stared at each other in silence. Suddenly Virgil interpreted them.

"Look I know this is a shock, but the paparazzi will be here in about five minutes and Alan we don't need this over the news especially without telling Dad what's happened first. Or worse Scotty."

" Oh shit yeah good idea. Roxy do you still want that lift? I don't really think that you in a fit state to be on your own at the moment." Alan asked finally taking his eyes off her and looking warily out onto the road.

"Only if you don't mind." Roxy said hesitantly. Alan shook his head to say no but then his eyes widened.

"Best get in the car, the press is coming up hot Virg!"

All three rushed into the car. Roxy kept her eyes on the press but couldn't help thinking about Alan's relationship with Hannah. The thought saddened her slightly. Roxy felt sad thinking about her almost sister. To know her and Alan had something in common was surprising and to know that there was a strong connection to their pasts was slightly shocking.

Alan was thinking about Roxy and their connection. The impulse to ask her about Hannah was nearly too much to hold in but he did. He didn't want Roxy to think that now he would only want to keep in touch with her because of it. That's not true because he feels something else with Roxy. Something that he couldn't describe but he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he saw her.


End file.
